1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a multifunctional electronic device and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are widely used. Many users usually spend a great amount of time operating electronic devices during work or pleasure. Thus, the users may become tired, and harmed by electromagnetic radiation generated by the electronic devices.
Some conventional electronic devices are provided with the function of reminding users to rest for protecting the users from tiredness and electromagnetic radiation. For example, an electronic device outputs an alerting signal (e.g. sounds, vibrations, etc) in a predetermined time to remind the user thereof to take a break. However, most conventional electronic devices cannot detect the health statuses of users and remind the users according to their personal health statuses. For example, if a user operating a conventional electronic device is ill and needs to rest immediately, the electronic device does not remind the user to rest until the predetermined reminding time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.